sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoe Corinth
Zoe Corinth is a Historian in Sleepy Hollow and she is helping Ichabod Crane become an American citizen. History Historian Zoe Corinth with the historical assessment society arrives at city hall to take a look at the Archives. She concedes that it’s an amazing building, but points out that Ichabod is a British citizen. The state won’t release funds unless he becomes a citizen or is granted immigrant status. Ichabod notices a closed coffee shop in the building and tells Zoe that she’ll hear from him soon. Later, Ichabod goes to the Historical Society in order to become a American. As Ichabod leaves, Zoe approaches him and congratulates him on his desire to become an American. Later, Ichabod is at the archive gathering books when Zoe comes in. She says that his desire to become a citizen spoke to her, and her father took more than a decade to become a citizen. Zoe offers her help getting Ichabod his citizenship and says that her brother-in-law is on a Senate subcommittee on immigration. Ichabod happily agrees. On Halloween, Zoe and some of her friends go bowling. To her surprise, Ichabod was also there. With some encouragement from Abbie, Ichabod goes over to greet his friend. She says that she's dressed as Betsy Ross, and dismisses her as a mere seamstress. Zoe invites Ichabod to bowl with her later and he readily agrees. Later, Ichabod calls Zoe and suggests that they go on a date. She agrees. On their date, Ichabod is eating at a Japanese restaurant with Zoe. He asks her what her favorite childhood toy was, and Zoe realize that he's quoting from 20 Questions to Ask On a First Date. Ichabod apologizes and Zoe figures that they were both nervous about their date. He admits that things are different since the last time he was on a date. Later, Ichabod meets Zoe at a meadow and they exchange flowers. He assures her that he has no agenda and no destination in mind, and just wants to go on a walk. Zoe accepts and says that it's their first official date. At the greenery, Ichabod runs into Zoe and realizes that it's been two and a half fortnights since they last spoke. She points out that he's been ignoring her, and Ichabod apologizes. Zoe says that all she needed was a phone call and excuses herself as he tries to apologize. She later texts Ichabod suggesting that he give her the book back that she lent him. Zoe later goes to the Archives to meet with Ichabod. When he arrives, He nervously asks why she's there, and she says that she came to get her back. Ichabod nervously tries to get her out before the Kindred arrives, and she wonders what he's doing. The sun sets and Ichabod realizes that it's too late. Zoe says that everything she did was foolish because they didn't have the special connection that she thought. As she goes, the Kindred runs in and attacks Ichabod. He defends himself as best he can, but the Kindred knocks him aside. It then grabs Zoe and insists that she's his, and warns Ichabod that if he follows then Zoe dies. She is taken to the Carriage House where she is tied to a chair. Icahbod's friends arrive and lure the Kindred outside. In all of the action, Zoe faints and is recovered by Jenny and Joe. After it is all over, the FBI debriefs Zoe and she tells them what little she knows. They assume that the Kindred died in the fire. Ichabod approaches Zoe outside and returns her book. He apologizes for his negligence, and assures Zoe that he cares deeply for her. However, Ichabod says that he's not worried for that kind of commitment. Zoe tells him that he is ready, but she's not the person. Ichabod bows to her and kisses her hand, and she bids him farewell. Appearances Refernces Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Season Three Characters